Equally Wanted
by bureas
Summary: Silver is outrunning someone working for the police, and reluctantly hides in an alleyway, where a person helps him out. That person turns out to be a person named N. Why'd he help? Why's he so interested? ChristmasColoredShipping  Sorta . SilverxN.


_(Hnng...SchloopywoopyXD forced me into agreeing to write this...Omg, I told her i'm not even sure i'm good at this stuff, and yet here I am...Eep! Anywho, this is Christmascoloredshipping (Which is SilverxN). I've talked about this before, but never thought I'd be putting it up here...xD Darn you, girl... )_

_Disclaimer: Me own pokemon = N would probably be real. SO NO_.

**Equally Wanted**

A red haired sixteen year old boy ran down the streets of Accumula Town, his breathing heavy with every step he took as he tried to get away from the person that was persuing him. His Weavile was hopping briskly beside him, and he held a pokeball witha certain orange and tan pokemon inside as close to his chest as he could. Who was he? Silver Rocket. And even after being chased practically his whole life by government officials AND criminals alike, he still didn't like it one bit.

He glanced behind him as he ran, stiffling a laugh. "They're still chasing us, huh Weavile?" Silver asked his pokemon, tucking the pokeball in his hand in his pocket.

"Halt! Stop!" his persuer shouted. To no avail, obviously.

Silver turned a corner and froze three seconds later. Just his _**freaking**_ luck. Like a smack in the face, a big brick wall stared back at him. Dead End. Wonderful. Arceus, he was so screwed.

He glanced to the left and saw a small alleyway, but shook his head, dismissing the though. There's no way he'd hide out in an alleyway. That was too cliche and it was like asking to be found. If he was going to hide, he'd need some more advanced idea for a hiding place. Of course! Obviously, he'd never hide in an alleyway behind some trashcan like the actors in those generic criminal movies.

The footsteps were drawing closer.

That is...Until today. With a sigh, Silver darted into the alleyway a second before his follower came around the corner. He returned his Weavile since the pass was so narrow, but didn't stop running.

Suddenly, arms wrapped around his waist from behind and tugged him to the ground. His back met the warmth of someone else's body, but he didn't process that beforehand.

"What-" Silver began to yell, but was quickly silenced by a finger covering his lips.

"Shh." a voice from behind him whispered.

Silver's nostrils flared as he wiggled, trying to get out of the person's grip, and failing miserably. The person holding him chuckled, but said nothing more. The footsteps of the person that had been chasing Silver stopped, and his voice was clear to his ears. The unknown person who still had a hold on Silver tightened his grip on Silver's waist somewhat.

"Damn." a man's voice spat.

"Hey!" a voice called out as they heard another person run up. "Did you catch who you were chasing?"

"No, I've lost him. What about you, you catch who you were after?" answered the first.

The second one sighed. "No, we lost him too." Three seconds later, he said something that made Silver mentally and physically flinch. "Hey! Maybe they went down this alleyway!"

They heard something that sounded like someone slapped another upside the head, which is probably what one of them did to the other.

"You moron! You're chasing the leader of a criminal organization, and I'm chasing a runty little kid who's a wanted thief in two regions!" chided the first. "And they're both incredibly smart! Why would they do something as cliche as that? We gotta think smart if we're gonna find them."

Silver blinked quickly in surprise. They weren't coming down here. Did this person know they'd think like that? He tried to look behind him, but could oly catch a flash of green. Who the hell is this person?

"Agh, you're right...I'm sorry, Hans." apoligized the second voice. "But, I'm sure you'll carry along fine. You've got HIM helping you hunt him after all. You'll find him."

He grimaced. '_Don't remind me that that bastard is looking for me too...' _he thought to himself.

"It's not a problem. I should get back now. Looker, you should keep up the good work to find your criminal as well." the person called 'Hans' reassure the second person.

"Right." Looker agreed and they both walked away, thier footsteps that were once so close fading just as quickly as they had come. Looker of the International Police...Whoever he's chasing must be pretty important.

Relieved they had finally left, Silver's mind finally snapped back to the reality. The reality that included some stranger with thier hands around his waist. He wiggled once more and managed to push himself away and whirled to face the person, and blinked in shock. Sitting in front of him was a guy with long green hair that reached his waist that reached his waist, wore a black turtleneck under a white button-up shirt, tan pants, and green shoes the same shade as his hair. And, wouldn't you have guessed, he had emerald green eyes.

Before Silver could say anything, the guy laughed, leaning close to Silver in an interested way as he gazed into his eyes. "Wow! Your eyes are silver! I've never seen anyone with silver eyes, you know!" he said.

"...What? Wait, who cares. How did you-"

"Know to hide in a generic place on purpose?" the green haired person finished, a slight smile tugging at his lips. "If your persuers know you're smart, that's when you have to quit thinking smart and start thinking stupid since by the time they know you that well, they think you'll always head for an advanced hiding palce."

Silver hadn't thought of that. And here he was always putting so much thought into hiding places... Not that he'd actually admit this guy was smart or anything. He stood up to walk away, but was tugged back to the ground again. Silver glared at him to find out they were a bit too close. He instantly scooted back until his back touched the wall behind him.

"What do you want?" Silver growled.

"If you go out now, they'll find you again. It's best if we just hide here a while. Right?"

Dammit, he hated when people made sense. Reluctantly, Silver gave a slight nod then a thought occured to him, and he gave another glare. "Who are you."

The green haired man smiled innocently as he leaned his back against the wall behind him. "My name is N Harmonia. And you are?"

"...Silver Rocket."

"Your name suits you." N pointed out blankly.

N glanced to the side. "Oh, Zorua, I believe they're gone now. You can transform back now." he said.

As he said that, the trashcan they had been hiding behind twitched, flew into the air, then shifted into the tiny purple form of a pokemon that had gold eyes. It grinned at N, but practically snapped at Silver. That pokemon had transformed back from being a trashcan. A fucking trashcan. What the HELL.

Silver ignored the urge to hit him. "So...Leader of a criminal organization, hm? I guess you're like all the other team leader's who can't learn. You want to get disbanded by some random group of kids too?" he asked, a small smirk forming on his lips.

N glowered. "No, of course not. Team Plasma wishes to release all pokemon from thier horrible trainers. And I'm very capable of learning, by the way."

Silver blinked wildly, then burst into laughter.

"Why are you laughing?"

"It's just ironic. You know, seeing how every OTHER criminal organization used to pokemon as slaves, and here you are, saying you and your followers are trying to free them...You're better than anything my father did. I'll commend you on that."

"...Father?" N echoed.

Silver scoffed as he looked away. "You know, Giovanni of Team Rocket? That bastard's my father. I guess crime runs in the family? Look at me, being hunted in two regions. Three now, including this place."

"You don't seem like a criminal."

"Of course not. All I did was steal a pokemon four years ago! ...And a few other things. They never let shit go." Silver agreed as he turned back to look at N.

N hummed in intrest as he got up on his knees and pressed closer to Silver. Silver pressed himself the wall behind him, staring as if the person in front of him was either something gross or someone he hated. Maybe both_. 'Dammit, what are you doing?'_ Silver thought to himself.

"You're interesting. Very interesting." N spoke up, sitting back on his heels.

"...So?"

"You're not..." he thought for a moment. "What people call 'straight', are you? The way you look at people, speak to them, and sit. I'm right, aren't I? I mean, obviously, you are quite intelligent. If that were so, when I was holding you, you should've known I was male. If you were like others, your first reaction would be something...Well, not simply demanded what I wanted, as if you had no problem with my gender."

"Where the hell'd you imagine that up? Do I sound gay to you? You're pissing me off."

N ignored his question and looked over at the purple pokemon that seemed to belong to him. This guy was...Wierd. What the hell. And he doesn't seem that older than Silver. What's a person like him doing wasting his time on some criminal organization? (Or that's what it was called by Looker and his friend anyway...)

"Zorua, you do something." he insisted.

Zorua snickered and gave a nod as it hopped up into the air and transformed into a supermodel-like girl. Silver stared at Zorua's new form apathetically before looking away again.

"Don't bore me with such a stereotypical woman figure." Silver said.

Zorua forwned before transforming back, displeased with Silver's reaction. N, on the otherhand, was quite the opposite. He slapped his hand on the wall behind Silver and leaned forward, causing Silver to flinch in surprise.

"Ah, I was right after all."

Silver hesitated as he stared into N's eyes, trying to show no sign of weakness. Unfortunately, though, it seemed somehow he was faultering because N's smile widened.

_'You're more annoying than Gold.'_ Silver thought to himself, as if hoping his thoughts could pierce N's brain. _'Why am I so interesting? Mess with someone else Mister 'Let's-Release-Our-Pokemon'. _Silver looked over N briefly. _'Save yourself time-wasting and go to someone else.'_

"Move. I want to leave. I ddin't come here for sight seeing, I actually have work to do." Silver ordered.

N sighed with a shrugg and stood up, helping Silver up with him. Silver started to walk briskly out of the alleyway. N was walking in front of him, walking backwards and leaning forward slightly as he continued to keep focused on Silver.

"I'll follow you for a bit longer, Silver. You still interest me." N informed him.

Silver huffed. _'Arceus! What the hell is next? N is more than enough...' _"Do what you like."

N grinned. "Good idea. But let's leave that for later, my dear."

**END.**

_**(Told ya'll it'd suck. xD Well, I told SchloopywoopyXD anyway. This is just one chapter. That is unless, like I said to myself, by some miracle actually like it...Then I might continue it. But until that ever happens, this is just a oneshot. Not what you hoped? I definately know that. Laters~! ;D And the title and the ending? I actually like it. :D XD And yes, there might be a hidden meaning behind that title and ending, but I'll leave that up to you guys~...)**_


End file.
